highschoolmusicalsagafandomcom-20200214-history
High School Musical
High School Musical is a 2006 American television film, first in the High School Musical film franchise. Upon its release on January 20, 2006, it became the most successful film that Disney Channel Original Movie (DCOM) ever produced, with a television sequel High School Musical 2 released in 2007 and the feature film High School Musical 3 Senior Year released to theaters in October 2008. It is the first Disney Channel Original Movie to have a theatrical sequel. The film's soundtrack was the best-selling album in the United States for 2006. High School Musical was Disney Channel's most watched film that year with 7.7 million viewers in its premiere broadcast in the US.In the UK, it received 789,000 viewers for its premiere (and 1.2 million viewers overall during the first week), making it the second most watched program for the Disney Channel (UK) of 2006. On December 29, 2006, it became the first Disney Channel Original Movie to be broadcast on the BBC. Globally, High School Musical has been seen by over 225 million viewers. With a plot described by the author and numerous critics as a modern adaptation of Romeo & Juliet, High School Musical is a story about two high school juniors from rival cliques – Troy Bolton (Zac Efron), captain of the basketball team, and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens), a beautiful and shy transfer student who excels in math and science.Together, they try out for the lead parts in their high school musical, and as a result, divide the school. Despite other students' attempts to thwart their dreams, Troy and Gabriella resist peer pressure and rivalry, inspiring others along the way not to "stick to the status quo". Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale), a drama queen and high school diva will do anything to sabotage the friendship between Troy and Gabriella and also get a lead in the school musical. High School Musical was filmed at East High School located in Salt Lake City, Utah, the auditorium of Murray High School, and Downtown Salt Lake City. Murray High School was also the set of several other Disney productions: Take Down (1978), Read It and Weep (2006), Minutemen (2008) and High School Musical: Get in the Picture (2008). Plot Troy and Gabriella meet at a New Year's Eve party while both are at a ski lodge during winter break. Troy is the captain of East High School's basketball team, and Gabriella is portrayed as shy and academic. At the party, the two are called upon to sing karaoke together (Start of Something New). They seem to be attracted to each other, and exchange numbers before parting. After break, Troy sees Gabriella in his homeroom, and she explains that she just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico and transferred to East High over break. Troy shows Gabriella around the school, and they pause in front of the sign-up sheet for the winter musical auditions. This alarms Drama Club president Sharpay Evans, who assumes that Gabriella is interested in auditioning. Wanting to eliminate competition, Sharpay investigates the new girl and arranges for the scholastic decathlon captain, Taylor, to find out about Gabriella's past academic achievements. During basketball practice, Troy has trouble focusing because his thoughts are on Gabriella and the idea that he might enjoy singing more (Get'cha Head In the Game). Gabriella and Troy both go to the musical auditions where Sharpay and her brother Ryan perform (What I've Been Looking For) but both are too shy to audition. When Gabriella finally summons the courage to step forward, Troy offers to sing with her, but Ms. Darbus tells them that they are too late. After Ms. Darbus apparently leaves, Kelsi, the composer of the musical, trips and drops her things. Troy and Gabriella rush to help her, and they sing together as Kelsi plays piano (What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)). Ms. Darbus overhears them and gives them a callback audition. When the callback list is posted, Sharpay is furious to learn that she has competition for the lead in the musical, and the rest of the Wildcats are shocked that Troy and Gabriella have auditioned for a musical. Other students confess their own secret passions and talents (Stick To The Status Quo), alarming both Taylor and Troy's friend Chad. Since Gabriella has agreed to join the scholastic decathlon team, both Taylor and Chad want their teammates to focus on their upcoming competitions rather than the musical. To help Troy and Gabriella return to normal, Chad and the basketball team trick Troy into saying that Gabriella is not important while she watches through a wi-fi link that the scholastic decathlon team has set up. Gabriella is hurt (When There Was Me And You), she refuses to talk to Troy and decides not to audition for the musical. Chad and Taylor feel guilty for ruining Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and decide to tell them the truth. After Chad and the basketball team tell Troy what they did and offer to support him in callbacks, Troy goes to Gabriella's house and they make up. Intimidated after overhearing Gabriella and Troy practicing, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus to change the callback time to coincide with both the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon, so that Gabriella and Troy cannot participate. Kelsi overhears the conversation and the basketball team and the decathlon team work together to come up with a plan. On the day of the competitions, Taylor and Gabriella use the schools computers to cause a series of mishaps that delay the big game and the decathlon. With both competitions delayed, Troy and Gabriella rush to the auditorium, and Sharpay and Ryan finish performing their song (Bop To The Top), confident that their plan worked. Troy and Gabriella then audition (Breaking Free) and Ms. Darbus gives Troy and Gabriella the lead roles, making Sharpay and Ryan understudies. Troy and Gabriella both win their respective competitions, and the film ends when the entire school gathers in the gym to celebrate (We're All In This Together). Cast * Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) is the most popular male student at East High School, and the captain of the varsity basketball team. * Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) is one of the braniacs on the scholastic decathlon team. * Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale) is an energetic student interested in theatre as well as being the center of all attention, most particularly, Troy's. * Ryan Evans (Lucas Grabeel) is Sharpay's fraternal twin brother. * Chad Danforth (Corbin Bleu) is Troy's best friend, and is very good friends with Jason and Zeke. * Taylor McKessie (Monique Coleman) is Gabriella's best friend. She is captain of the school Scholastic Decathlon team. * Jack Bolton (Bart Johnson) is Troy's father and the coach of the basketball team. * Ms. Darbus (Alyson Reed) is the stern drama teacher at East High. * Kelsi Nielsen (Olesya Rulin) is a student at East High. She is a pianist and composer. * Zeke Baylor (Chris Warren Jr.) is friends with Troy and Chad, and plays for the basketball team. He also enjoys baking. * Jason Cross (Ryne Sanborn) is friends with Troy and Chad, and plays for the basketball team. He also tends to ask silly questions in class. Critical reception High School Musical received generally positive reviews from critics, garnering a 63%, or 5.4/10 "Fresh" rating on review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. Musical numbers High School Musical Soundtrack The soundtrack was released on January 10, 2006 and debuted at number 133 on the Billboard 200, selling 7,469 copies in its first week. In the album's third week, for the chart dated February 11, 2006, it climbed to number ten, and has since risen to number one on the Billboard 200 twice (on March 1 and March 22) and had shipped 3.8 million copies on December 5, 2006. Out of those copies, more than 3 million copies have been sold by August 2006; it was certified quadruple platinum by the RIAA. DVDs The DVD of the film was released on May 23, 2006 under the title, High School Musical: Encore Edition. It created a sales record when 1.2 million copies were sold in its first six days, making it the fastest-selling television film of all time. It is, however, the second DCOM (Disney Channel Original Movie) on DVD to be certified Platinum in DVD sales, the first being The Cheetah Girls. The High School Musical DVD was also released in Australia on July 12, 2006 through Walt Disney and was released on European Region 2 on December 4, 2006 where it went on to reach number one in the UK DVD charts. It was also shown on Disney Channel South Africa, the latest Disney channel at that time in the southern hemisphere. It was the top selling DVD in Australia in August 2006. In addition, the Region 3 DVD was released on October 10 in Hong Kong. It also released in Taiwan on December 15, 2006. This is the first Region 3 DCOM DVD ever released. It was released in Mexico on November 10 and in Brazil on December 6 to coincide with Christmas and the Globo broadcast of the film. The Remix Edition, a 2-disc Special Edition, was released on December 5, 2006. The Remix DVD was released in France on June 20, 2007.and in Germany on September 13, 2007. The Remix DVD was released in the UK on September 10, 2007. Despite being filmed in the 1.85:1 aspect ratio, both the original and Remix Edition DVD releases featured a 1.33:1 "full screen" version (though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image), the format of the film as shown on the Disney Channel. The widescreen, high definition version is available exclusively on Disney Blu-ray in North America and has subsequently been showing in the UK on BBC One, BBC Two, and BBC HD. The HD version is also available on Xbox Live Marketplace for the US market. Other media Sequels High School Musical 2 High School Musical 2 is the sequel to the Disney Channel Original Movie, High School Musical. It debuted on August 17, 2007 on Disney Channel in the U.S., and on Family in Canada. The premiere brought in a total of 17.3 million viewers in the United States—almost 10 million more than its predecessor—making it (at the time of its airing) the highest-rated Disney Channel Movie to date and the most viewed television film to date. High School Musical 3 Senior Year High School Musical 3 Senior Year is the third installment in Disney's High School Musical franchise. It was released to theaters across the United States on October 24, 2008 Kenny Ortega returned as director and choreographer, as did all six primary actors.The film currently holds the record for the highest-grossing film musical in its opening weekend, with over $80,000,000 worldwide. High School Musical: El desafio (Argentina) High School Musical: El desafio (Argentina) is a spin-off of the American film High School Musical for the Argentine market, based on the book Battle of the Bands. The film arrived in Argentine theaters on July 17, 2008. High School Musical: O Desafio (Brazil) High School Musical: O Desafio is a spin-off of the American film High School Musical. The Brazilian spinoff is based on the book Battle of the Bands. The film was released in Brazilian theaters on February 5, 2010. High School Musical: 歌舞青春 (China) High School Musical: 歌舞青春 (China) is a spin-off of the American film High School Musical for the Chinese market, the production is underway, and it is predicted to be released on July 2010 On stage performances Concert tour The "High School Musical: The Concert" tour started on November 29, 2006 kicking off in San Diego, California. The tour continued until January 28, 2007 performing in major cities around the United States, Canada and Latin America. The concert featured all of the original cast members except for Zac Efron, who was shooting Hairspray. Efron was replaced by Drew Seeley (whose voice was blended with Efron's during the film). The concert featured the original songs from the film, as well as songs from Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, and Corbin Bleu. Stage musical On August 1, 2006, Playbill announced that the Stagedoor Manor summer theater camp, featured in the film Camp, would be the first venue to produce High School Musical on-stage. North Shore Music Theater in Beverly, MA had a stage production of High School Musical running until the end of July 2007, featuring Broadway actor Andrew Keenan-Bolger and Kate Rockwell, a semi-finalist on Grease: You're the One that I Want!, as Sharpay. Pacific Repertory Theatres School of Dramatic Arts staged the California premiere in 2007 (which it revived in 2008), and presented the West Coast premiere of High School Musical 2 in January 2009. Theater of the Stars in Atlanta, Georgia was the first professional company to put on High School Musical. A parody, Scary Musical has been created in Northern Ireland. Ice tour "Feld Entertainment" produced global tour titled, High School Musical: The Ice Tour which had its world premiere in New York city on September 29, 2007. The cast included 2004 World Junior Bronze Medalist Jordan Brauninger and 2004–2005 Australian national champion Bradley Santer. The show contained elements and songs from both the original film and its sequel, High School Musical 2 and featured a special preview of High School Musical 3 Senior Year when the movie of the same name premiered in theaters. Book series In June 2006, Disney Press published High School Musical: the Junior Novel, the novelization of the successful film. This novel hit number one on the New York Times best-selling list and remained on the list for sixteen weeks.As of August 2007, the novel has sold more than 4.5 million copies, with 1 million copies of the novel's follow-up, High School Musical 2: The Junior Novel, being shipped to American retailers. "High School Musical 3: Senior Year: The Junior Novel" came out on September 23, 2008. Shortly after the success of the original novel, Disney announced that a book series, entitled Stories From East High, would be published in February 2007 with a new book being published every 60 days until July 2008. It also came to England, at the O2. Video games Disney Interactive Studios has produced 6 video games based on the High School Musical series, all taking the guise of music video games incorporating songs and plots from the films. Reality series During July and August 2008, ABC broadcast a reality competition based on the series, High School Musical: Get in the Picture hosted by Nick Lachey. The winner of the show appeared in a music video during the credits of High School Musical 3.The series premiered to poor ratings, with the show coming in fourth place in its timeslot. In the UK, a reality show titled Hairspray: The School Musical premiered in 2008 on Sky1. It saw a team of vocal coaches, acting coaches and choreographers hold auditions at a regular comprehensive school where a mix of students could audition for a West End production of the hit Broadway musical, Hairspray. Although the musical being performed was not High School Musical, the film was the inspiration behind the show. The show was presented by Denise Van Outen and was credited, along with High School Musical, for inspiring a generation of children in the United Kingdom to get into theatrical work. Awards References External links * [http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/television/highschoolmusical/ High School Musical DVDs] Disney's Official High School Musical DVD site * Disney Channel's Official High School Musical India website * High School Musical: The Concert – Official Tour Site * High School Musical at TV.com